Malfoy Manor
by ClaireEve13
Summary: It's Lucius' birthday and the Minister is scared of the former Death Eater and sends Hermione and other ministry workers to make sure Lucius' day goes well. Hermione finds herself alone with Lucius almost everyday and the sexual tension is palpable.


I had a dream and that dream begged to be written. I know I have yet to update other stories but I will, eventually. Maybe it's writer's block or laziness, either way I will write and finish those stories.

…...

It was Lucius Malfoy's 45th birthday in 5 days and Hermione Granger, along with several other ministry workers, were told they had to help decorate and make sure Malfoy Manor was the best it could be for the day. Lucius, being the type of man that he was, stood by and made sure everything went as planned, paying unusually close attention to Hermione.

Or maybe that was just how it felt to her. Maybe she was just hoping he wanted to be with her and that it wasn't just a coincidence. Hermione had been attracted to the older Malfoy man since she had hit puberty but she couldn't help but get the impression his son, Draco, was just a miniature version. Hermione thought for a moment about that and resisted a laugh. Lucius reminded her of whiskey, an aged-to-perfection whiskey while Draco was still maturing. Oh how she liked Firewhiskey and oh! how she liked the older man! Maybe it _did_ stem from whiskey? And her undeniable love for old movies? And antique things in antique shops? And aged-to-perfection everything?

Whatever the reason, she had Lucius alone.

The Minister, being well aware of Lucius and Draco's dark marks (that had vanished with Voldemort's defeat), was afraid Voldemort would return and nothing would convince him otherwise. _Coward_ , she thought bitterly, carving a miniature ice sculpture of Lucius Malfoy. _Thank God you are a coward,_ she mused, gazing at the frozen God before her. She may have exaggerated his face and figure on the ice but she didn't care. Lucius would only be flattered. Hopefully.

"Do I really look like that?" a deep voice spoke from right behind Hermione and she gasped and the sculpture landed on the floor with a crash, sending shards in all directions. She jumped back instinctively, right into Lucius. He merely caught hold of her arms, holding her deliriously close. Hermione's heart raced but Lucius let go of her far too soon. He stepped toher left, still very close, waved his wand and the sculpture returned to his godlike physique.

"Be careful." he whispered to her, his breath brushing her hair. She shivered, frozen to the spot, not even daring to speak. He placed a gentle hand on her lower back briefly before returning to his bookshelf and discarding books. A moment later she finally was able to move. She glared at each _thunk_ of the books. Lucius stopped and looked inquisitively at her and she looked quickly away, feeling her cheeks blush violently.

…...

The next day Hermione was again alone with Lucius as he stood in front of his huge fireplace, staring thoughtfully at the orange flames. He was leaning one hand on the mantel and one on his cane. He had been stood like that since Hermione entered, twenty minutes ago. She kept gazing over at him from where she sat at the dining table, painting a 'Happy Birthday' sign in calligraphy with her wand. She couldn't concentrate on her work, screwing up and starting again. She kept expecting him to move or blink or breathe but he was as still as a statue. She huffed and slammed her wand on the table in defeat. She never thought it would distract him from his trance as she rested her head in her hands but she felt him move. Closer to her. Where heat spread over her body. How she knew he moved was a mystery since he barely made a peep.

She lifted her head, looking at the space Lucius was no longer stood and then she stood from her chair and turned to face him. _Him_. His bright blue eyes almost glittered in the light of the fire as she stepped closer, around her chair. He stepped back and turned slightly, giving Hermione a full look of him. She pulled in a sharp breath, not quite a gasp, more like she was preparing herself. She stepped into the empty space between them and looked up at his face. Neither of them were smiling or talking and yet…they knew what the other was thinking, truly, finally. It's like they were admitting to physical attraction. _Just physical?_ she thought. She wasn't too sure and her heart raced just a bit faster. Lucius' eyebrow raised and an arm landed on her waist, the other was still on his cane.

Hermione sighed loudly but it sounded more like a moan and she blushed, waiting for the mock that never came. Lucius simply smirked and made a noise that sounded like a short laugh and a growl and his head dipped and dipped until he was so close Hermione held her breath, parting her lips so slightly. She resisted closing her eyes, instead needing to savour the precious moment of just being close.

Lucius' hand reached up between them to gently pinch her bottom lip between his finger and thumb. She didn't think, she just caught his thumb between her lips and gently sucked, not taking her eyes off his. Lucius simply watched her mouth as she let his thumb go, tasting the salt and warmth on her tongue. _Oh Merlin._

There's a moment of anticipation within Hermione and…something unreadable in Lucius. He smirked, dropping his hand and left. Hermione watched the swagger of his sway until his silhouette disappeared out the door and then she breathed out air she didn't remember holding. Suddenly the room felt a lot darker and colder.

…...

The next morning, three days before Lucius' birthday, Hermione was back in the dining room, waving her wand above her, trying to place her finished banner symmetrically. She went back early in the morning to finish it because she knew she would up in the same room as Lucius again and she would only be able to think about the night before and taste his skin on her lips.

A large, warm figure stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist all too quickly for her to process. The banner stayed in place but Hermione gasped and dropped her wand, disrupting the silence. Lucius buried his face in her hair over her left shoulder and inhaled deeply. Hermione's mind raced, her body growing hot and tingly and she moaned, unable to stop herself. Lucius moaned into her hair and tugged her ever closer but the crushing pressure of his hands on her abdomen only aroused her more and she gasped. But it's the pressure to her lower back that makes her breath catch in her throat. _Was that…Lucius' erection?_

Hermione felt herself relax and let her head fall back on his shoulder. He turned his head in toward her neck and nuzzled softly. She pushed her behind back into him, needing him more than she could ever remember. However Lucius pulled away and without another word turned and left her standing there while the new coldness of the room made her shiver.

…...

Later that day Hermione and the other Ministry workers are sat around the dining room table while the 'leader' of the group (at least while at Malfoy Manor) gave everyone an update of everything that had gone on and was then speaking about what else had to be done. Hermione took mental notes but was ahead of her schedule so at least she could help everyone else out.

Lucius sat down to her right. She had gotten used to his silent presence and his distinctive scent of man, musk, spice and lust. She turned to look at him, instantly forgetting about the man talking about…whatever. He looked at her and he was so close that Hermione felt herself leaning toward him, hoping beyond hope that he would just kiss her and finally let her relieve some tension twisting in her stomach.

He moved forward even more and let his lips fall within a hair's breadth away from her own but he didn't give her anything, instead he changed course to whisper in her ear. "My room. One hour."

Hermione's heart stopped and she lost focus. _His room? In an hour? Why?_ Oh she hoped he was going to give her her much-needed release in an hour.

Lucius turned to face ahead and did not look at her again.

…...

Hermione stood at his door, hesitant to knock but just as she was about to knock the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy, dressed down. He was wearing a loose-fitted white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top three buttons were undone. His chest was bare of any hair and just as pale as his face. His was also wearing plain black trousers, no shoes or socks. He smiled at her and stepped aside, allowing her access.

"Come in, Hermione." He said as Hermione walked to the middle of the room. She looked over at the bed, imaging what Lucius had in mind.

Lucius stepped up behind her while she faced the bed. This time it isn't rushed or hungry and yet it made her heart flutter and her core tighten. A shiver ran up her spine and goosebumps shot up over her exposed arms. Lucius simply grazed gentle hands over her arms and tucked them neatly, snugly around her waist. Hermione relaxed again, letting her heart race and her breathing be heavy.

Lucius tucked her hair away from her shoulder and gently kissed her neck again and again over an untouched patch of skin each time. Hermione shivered again.

Hermione turned on the spot, keeping them close and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted more, needed it. She was done being teased so she leaned up and kissed him with all the passion that had been locked up inside her for all these years. Lucius pulled her close and a hardness presses into her lower abdomen and she moans into his mouth. _Take me, Lucius_ , she was trying to say, _I want you._ He walked her backward, still kissing, still pressed together until her legs touched the each of the bed and he pushed her back, separating them only to strip his clothes off faster than she had seen anyone do. She copied him, tugging her shoes and socks and trousers and tshirt and then Lucius kneeled on the bed in nothing at all. The red tip was dripping with pre-cum. She wanted to feel all of him inside her but Lucius was gazing down at her and he tugged her knickers off slowly and threw them across the room. He pulled her up to sit, unhooked her bra with a flick of his fingers and threw that too. He then held her around her waist and pulled her up the bed until her head was on a silky soft pillow that smelled much like Lucius. Hermione inhaled deeply, looking into the brightest blue of Lucius' eyes.

He positioned himself between her legs and thrust in quickly. Hermione gasped and gripped the sheets. He felt so big to her it was painful but she recovered quickly and pulled Lucius closer to kiss him deeply, her eyes fluttering shut. He pulled out of her slowly until only the head was inside her and then pushed back in fast and repeated it again and again, not letting Hermione's rest.

It was exciting and exhilarating and too good to be true and painful but it felt so good she didn't dare spoil the moment. Lucius' face was only inches from hers and their eyes were locked on each other as they both moaned and sweat through each thrust.

And then Lucius came, moaning loudly into the almost silence. It felt quick but maybe Hermione just didn't want it to end at all so she pulled Lucius close again as he gasped out the rest of his orgasm and kissed him deeply, sensually, longingly. They pulled apart and Lucius rested his head on her chest. Hermione started to stroke his hair absent-mindedly, enjoying his presence and his smell and his warmth and she soon fell asleep. Nestled in the arms of Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
